


[快新]Ambitious Maid

by HaroroKymia



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaroroKymia/pseuds/HaroroKymia
Summary: 野心勃勃的女仆黑羽快斗/濑户瑞纪x工藤新一无边雪冬，怕冷的女仆爬进了工藤大少的被窝。
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 40





	[快新]Ambitious Maid

事实证明，你永远也想象不到将两个血气方刚的少年关在一栋房子里长达一周以后，闲极无聊的他们会做出什么事来。

此番逸事的前情提要是日本迎来了百年难遇的寒冬，街头凛冽的朔风携冰带雪，直砸得行人咬紧了牙关也绷不住咯咯直颤。放眼望去，天上地下俱是苍茫一片的纯白，多日连绵已至大雪封城的境地。这会儿恰逢年关未至，冬假无事的悠闲时期，工藤新一便心安理得地窝在家里躲懒，煮一壶浓香的清咖，惬意地坐在扶手椅上读一本厚厚的福尔摩斯，不知不觉，一日的时光便在不经意间悄悄地游走而去。  
那一天也是如此。  
在白昼极为短暂的冬日，风雪交加的气候像极了灾难片里场景。室外是无间断凄厉呼啸的骤风以及与天同色的瀑雪，窗框被击打得吱嘎抖动，仿佛正值猛兽出笼之际，脆弱的玻璃好似随时可能被击溃，哪怕临近正午，照进室内的天光仍是稀薄得清寂寒凉。在一种相对昏暗的光度下，人轻轻呼出的气息与冷空气相遇的瞬间漫起极淡的轻雾，在视野里营造的效果更显朦胧。  
不知何时开始的停电，导致工藤宅里多日无休运转的暖气机悄悄停止了工作。  
外界冰冷的冬息慢慢地浸透了墙壁，蛰伏于足边，逐渐自下而上地流窜浮涌起来。好似受此影响，沉浸于推理世界的新一只觉困倦的睡意渐渐浓厚，他靠在宽大座椅柔软的椅背上，膝上摊平一本大部头的书籍，手指翻动书页的速度越来越慢，最终停滞下来，胸膛微微起伏，鼻息间发出规律而清浅的呼吸声。  
这位年轻的名侦探，平成年代的福尔摩斯，日本警界的救世主，工藤家的俊秀少爷。  
他睡着了。

细碎的柔顺刘海轻柔地拂到眉心，少年眼睑低阖，微薄的光线透过眼睫，扫下浅灰色的漂亮剪影。他居家的时候仅着一件普通的素白衬衫搭配黑色的西装裤，简单的服饰反而越发突显出他周身那种安静的气息，但哪怕是毫无防备的姿态，仍是有一种在良好家教中养成的得体仪态被深深铭刻进了骨子里，睡着的时候也无端透出颇显矜持的端庄气质。  
如果就这样放他在此处不管的话，可能不用等明天，就到下午，对方白皙的脸庞应该就会浮起潮红的颜色，呼吸滚烫，气息绵软，身体无力，从肌肤深处泛出微烫的热度，只能懊恼又后悔地，用病中那双略有失焦的深蓝眼眸，以潮湿而迷离的视线望了过来吧。  
所幸，少年侦探还拥有一位多情而婉转，总能将他照顾得周到妥贴的同居人。  
黑羽快斗走进房间的动静极小，步伐轻巧的模样像极了一只优雅踩着肉垫的黑猫。他端来了一盏颇有年代的古铜烛台，放在边上的案桌，将明净的半圆形玻璃罩子虚挂在烛台上方，橘色烛火透过玻璃将屋内照得非常明亮。  
做完这些，他走到扶手椅边上，微弯下身，用温热的掌心轻抚侦探透出凉意的脸颊，很缓慢地温柔摩挲。  
“工藤……工藤？醒醒，别在这里睡，会感冒的……听见我的声音了吗？新一？”  
“唔……嗯？”对方显然还迷迷糊糊的，微睁开眼，首先进入视野的是同居人细瘦的腰，弯折出一个极好看的弧度，他穿着修身的纯黑绒料中领上衫与低腰牛仔长裤，当真是极显瘦削身型与细腰长腿的搭配，而且，似乎比自己暖和一些。  
“我说，停电了呀，名侦探，你不会还没感觉吧？怎么还就在这里睡着了呢……”  
略有抱怨的话语传递出浓浓的无奈情绪，奈何工藤新一困囿于睡意中的思维实在转不太动，等同居人的话声落下了过一会才迟缓地又发出一声无意义的单音，倒让黑羽快斗觉得可爱又好笑。仗着侦探此刻便宜好占，他抬起对方的脸，用鼻尖和唇轻轻摩挲着，亲吻间或落在光洁的额头、轻颤的眼皮、微凉的脸颊，以及柔软的唇角。  
“一时半刻都让人放心不下。”他似有不满地喃喃，“都怪你老是冷落我，福尔摩斯哪有我知冷热懂情趣……”  
真是只黏人的猫。  
伏身的对方拥住了他，周身那温软又暖和的气息熏染过来，被动接受着亲昵的侦探稍稍有些困扰地在心里评判着。少年柔软的脸颊贴在他的一侧，传来的热度很是舒适，微微卷曲的黑色短发轻轻蹭动着撩过肌肤，激起一阵令人心痒的酥麻。  
只是哪怕同居人撒娇般的举动洋溢着浓浓的甜美感，一呼一吸都无声透出了惹人怜爱的气息，也无法掩盖自己被对方扰了清梦的事实。  
“别闹，黑羽……”他勉力支起自己所剩无几的原则，意志力顽强地伸手推开这个还在试图博取关注的家伙。  
“诶——”近在咫尺的黑羽快斗佯装委屈，“可是停电了啊！”他重申。  
“哦……”工藤新一无动于衷，慵倦地敛低眼睫，“抢修队动作很快的，实在不行家里也有自发电设备。”  
“但是，我现在就已经触碰到名侦探冰凉的脸颊了。这完全是我不能容忍的事情。”  
黑羽快斗孩子气的声调搭配他认真的语气，与那双用着异常焦灼的眸光凝视过来的漂亮眼眸，简直是相得益彰的可爱，都到让人无计可施的地步。  
在工藤新一微怔住的瞬间，他轻呵了一口气，气息温暖而缱绻，唇边自然流露出动人的笑意。  
“所以，就让我帮你暖起来，好吗？”

在不久之前，还有人跟工藤新一说过，可以在空间充裕的工藤宅里养一只宠物闲作陪伴，这个提议被名侦探毫不犹豫地予以否决，理由是他已经充分且深切地体会过日常被宠物打扰的苦恼了。  
他总是在你工作或者只有一个人的时候毫不见外地凑近过来，早年间一直坚持的距离感完全被抛到比九霄云外更遥远的地方。这样子的，或者那样子的，总是要动一动你，挨挨蹭蹭地干扰你正在做的事。时而无心撩拨，时而蓄意勾引，不管怎样，不将你的注意力扯到他身上他是不会罢休的。就算有时会惹得名侦探几近发怒，奈何这位实在是撒娇投巧界的顶级天才，仗着自己深受宠爱的事实，他总能想出数也数不尽的办法安抚好一切，并且这些手段向来无往不利。  
“名侦探……”黑羽快斗的声音有些模糊，分明是贴着耳畔的喃喃低语，却仿佛从意识之外极遥远的地方传来。  
他似乎不太喜欢直接叫自己的名字。工藤新一不着边际地想着。  
名侦探，这种巧妙规避直呼其名的方式还是从他尚为江户川柯南的时候开始的。当时毕竟那是个由无数拙劣谎言堆砌的虚假身份，对方作为窥破了自己真实本质的宿敌，如此称呼倒也别有暗昧。但工藤新一至今仍感到不解，甚至隐有些无法释怀的，是为何两人之间关系已经发生变化的现在，他依旧甚少唤出自己的真正名字呢？  
此刻工藤新一没有计较的心情，比起介意这些并无必要紧迫解决的细枝末节，困倦的他更想先舒服地睡个午觉。  
同居人熟悉的气息挨过来的时候，对此习以为常的他并没有拒绝。  
就是对方总是不太乖巧的动作让他有些烦恼，口唇间潮热的吐息喷洒在自己的后颈，那家伙不间断地落下一个个柔软的轻吻，从身后搂上来的手撩开了衣摆，指尖是冬日里绝不会惹人生厌的温热，灵巧而狡猾地自下而上逐一解开衬衣的扣子，同时还拨开两边的衣襟，轻触他的胸膛，若有似无地作弄。  
“够了别闹了，黑羽……”新一轻哼了一声，阖上眼睑，本能地轻挣身体，语气带了点抱怨的味道，“……你好烦。”  
话虽如此，抵抗的意志却极为薄弱，脸往枕头里埋的时候对方顺势也压了过来，一条腿挤入到他的腿缝间轻轻摩擦，不动声色地将他完全纳入到掌控范围之中，并且意犹未尽地张口，用牙齿轻轻啮咬着侦探白皙后颈的软肉，磨得那一片都隐有泛红。  
黑羽快斗被侦探牢骚一句也不以为意，还情不自禁地发出愉快的轻笑，从背后紧紧扣着他，濡湿的吮吻接连不断，恣意任性地为所欲为。  
“原谅我嘛。”他用微微沙哑的嗓音慵懒道，“反正等进去，你就会喜欢我喜欢得不得了了。”

这个声音绝非对方平时说话的腔调，也不同于作为怪盗基德时华丽张扬的装腔作势，而是暧昧的，蛊惑的，每一个从舌尖滚过的音节都浸透了浓郁鲜活而汁水淋漓的煽情气息，仿佛要甜蜜地引诱着自己一同堕落一般。  
赤裸的肌肤受到冰冷空气的刺激，工藤新一微一激灵，他尚有意识却仍固执地不肯睁眼，这种无言中近似于放任的态度被当作是默许，于是黑羽快斗愈加肆无忌惮。  
一时间，耳边只有轻微喘息与衣物摩挲的声音。  
他的肌肤逐渐染上炽热的气息。  
侦探一直想睡却一直无法得偿所愿，意识模糊着，犹记着要咬着牙不让声音流泻出来，只是间或无法忍耐的时候才隐忍地溢出一丝，被泪水浸湿的眼睫轻颤不止，攥紧了枕角的手指止不住地痉挛。  
不知何时，他甚至出了一身薄汗。  
在这种状态中，湿润一些的状态反而让一切进行得更加顺滑酣畅。感官末梢仿佛被热意逐渐烧烫，从尾椎至脊骨窜过阵阵快慰的电流，肌骨深处已然融化得肢体乏软，宛如晕眩一般的漂浮感席卷全身。  
从光度稀薄的午后到光线更加昏昧的傍晚，室外风雪交加的状态没有分毫改变。呼啸的晚风卷着连绵的雪粒在空中踽踽翻滚，与浮涌着情热氛围的寂静室内全然不同，僵冷的空气哗然喧嚣着吵闹不止。  
但在这天光都越发难以照进的室内，炽热的情事仿佛永远没有休止一般。新一气息不匀地颤抖喘息，起伏的脊线滚落了一滴从上滴落下来的灼热汗珠，很快在晃动中抖落下去，浸湿了被褥。接连不断的激楚刺激得他微微打开的双膝几乎无法支撑身体，连腿根都不自觉地抽搐着。  
直到那难以言喻的黏腻感觉在体内倾闸而出，比起类似于“终于结束了”这样的心情，大概应是一种微妙被安抚的舒适感受更加鲜明。新一喘息着侧过身拥紧了快斗的身体，若有所思的，用与抚猫一致的手法抚摸着少年后脑微翘的发梢以及微微潮润的颈项。  
“嗯……再来一次？”黑羽快斗抬起柔软的脸颊蹭了蹭他的下颌，眼里的笑意渐深，兴致勃勃地提议。  
“不行。”工藤新一不假思索地说。  
虽然现在被安抚了，但这不代表他不懊恼于冬假期间本就极为短暂的白日空耗在这种荒淫无度的事体上。这个精力太过充沛的家伙，因为最近大雪天被困家里闲得发慌，然后成日里就想着怎么换着花样折腾自己。算起来这都不知道是第几次了，他趁着假期重温福尔摩斯的计划屡屡被此人打搅，规划压根毫无进度可言。  
工藤新一心想不能继续这样纵着此人了，然后语气不容置喙地宣告道：“今天内我都不会再和你做了，黑羽快斗。”  
“呜啊——”对方难以置信地微微睁大了眼，控诉道，“好过分，明明那里面还流满了我的精液，现在却说出了这么冰冷无情的话语，我的心都被冻伤了。”  
“……撒娇无用，接受现实吧。”名侦探不自在地别过了脸，浑不知暴露出自己通红的耳根，“无论你有什么想法，至少都得给我忍到明天。”

然而事实证明，论狡猾且层出不穷的重重套路，论巧妙应对各式刁难的机敏捷才，工藤新一实在不及另一重身份为怪盗基德的黑羽快斗。  
时值入夜，考虑到官方通知明日才会恢复电力，此时姑且先用古铜烛灯应付着照明。颇具年代感的旧物是工藤优作的早年收藏，被眼光独到的黑羽快斗从不知哪个箱柜里翻倒出来，小心拭净后也还算好用，暖色的光晕盈满书房，倒映于墙上的焰影微微摇曳，亦是别有一番韵味。  
同居人一向擅长将生活过得浪漫且富有情趣，尽管如今面临着假期日复一日的困境，对方也不缺闲情逸致去调弄一些精致又典雅的小惊喜。  
他在书房的角落安放了漂亮的水晶瓶，其中是他独家调配的香氛挥发液。将无火藤条置入瓶中，点燃以后，甜美的克莱门氏柑橘蜜与富有神秘烟熏气息的珍奇乌木香气逐渐溢出，沉静而安宁的木质香当中掺杂着一丝暧昧的甜蜜，弥散在周围的空气。中调是轻灵的花香，依兰与五月玫瑰将柔情动人的气息进一步放大，好似一种欲说还休的邀请，但又分毫不显轻浮。而当中调的混合花香将人的感官体验提升到极致以后，随之而来的末调矜持而雅致，若即若离的白麝香搭配清浅却具有微弱催发情动效果的广藿气息，将勾人心痒的妙趣运用到巅毫，诱惑着人不知不觉就沉沦其中。  
营造好一个足够舒适的环境，贴心的同居人就脚步轻巧地掩门而去，看来这回是不打算再作妖了，倒让原先莫名有些提心的侦探轻舒了一口气，随后将注意力转移到手头的案卷去。  
傍晚的时候，身处美国那边的工藤优作发来简讯，请他帮忙查找一下收录于工藤宅书库中一桩十几年前疑案的记录。要完成这个任务并不困难，不过，他对父亲那边正遭遇的事件很感兴趣，不免乐此不疲地多做了许多额外的工作。  
专注起来就不觉时间游走，摆在手边的咖啡渐渐散去热气，变得冰冷。而侦探本人尚未察觉到这般细节的时刻，同居人已先他一步做好了准备。  
书房的门扇再度被轻轻打开的时候，工藤新一还正撑着脸悉心阅读着经年的案卷。桌上的瓷杯被对方端走，然后换上了一杯才煮好的咖啡，热气腾腾袅袅，浓香的味道弥散四溢，不动声色地勾引着侦探的馋虫。  
“啊，麻烦你了，谢谢。”  
端起咖啡的新一笑着道谢，目光仍游离于卷宗的文字之上，轻轻啜饮一口，唇齿间醇厚馥郁的独特香气源于不同产地咖啡豆的拼配烘培，非常美妙，天才的黑羽快斗总能研制出最合他心意的特别风味。  
“您过誉了，新一少爷。”柔软而甜美的女孩子的声音，不疾不徐地传至他的耳畔，在烛光融融的室内失真似的荡开，“我的任务就是照顾好您，这是瑞纪作为您的专属女仆必须时刻谨记的本分呀。”  
“……”

工藤新一的手微微一抖，咖啡满溢的杯子登时倾斜，少许液体溅到了他素白的衬衣。  
侍立身侧的女仆立时发出一声娇俏至极的惊呼，跪坐下来，上身前倾凑到他的身前，攥着一方手帕帮他擦拭衣上的污渍。  
许是对方有意为之的处境，但仗着居高临下的视角，工藤新一得以不太尴尬地垂下打量的目光，将这位“专属女仆”的模样尽收眼底。  
记忆中也曾见过对方如此伪装的样貌，一位个性粗心大意但脸蛋分外甜美的天然系女仆，俏丽的浅金色短发和明媚的淡蓝色眼眸都是漂亮得可被一些男性们称作宝物的特性，更遑论那惹人心怜的玲珑身材与迷糊到可爱的个性……这种容易任人蛊惑和支配的属性有时候也会被视作女仆的长处吧，对于某些居心不良又掌控欲浓厚的主家来说。  
你倒是很懂啊，黑羽快斗。工藤新一不乏复杂地心想。  
彼时他作为怪盗基德，为了应对铃木老爷子的挑战而变装成名为濑户瑞纪的少女，并成功被聘选为铃木家的新晋女仆。不说他出神入化的易容技巧与演技，仅从对方审时度势的能力，以及不经意处对微妙人心的揣度与利用，就彰显出这人非同一般的绝妙手腕。哪怕主家那边毫无此意，但层层筛选新人的主管、负责人，以及相关涉事人，总不可能全都毫无死角地不偏不倚。而如何让自己最大程度地讨人喜欢，博取他人内心的偏向，向来就是黑羽快斗的拿手绝技。  
只是不同于铃木家规格一致的服饰，此时此人身上穿着的女仆装真不知是从何处弄来的款式，裙摆是仅到大腿中段的短裙设计，可爱中透着诱惑的性感，过膝白丝勾勒出纤细的腿部曲线，暴露出大腿一截被称作少女的绝对领域的光滑肌肤……工藤新一忽然微怔了一下，他察觉到对方压抑到极致的微弱颤抖。  
在室温十度以下的凛冬，穿着观赏作用远大于实际作用的奶白色丝袜，几乎等同于双腿赤裸的状态，光凭意志力也根本无法完全抑止身体受冷时本能的颤抖反应，意识到这点，他几乎心疼得有些生气了。  
“你——”  
“对不起对不起！”  
未出口的话径自被泫然欲泣的对方打断，工藤新一毫不怀疑这人已经敏锐地觉察出自己的怒气，却不以为意，不待他反应过来，娇俏女仆便以迅雷不及掩耳之势扑到自己的怀中，双手圈上他的脖颈，仰起头来，用惊慌失措的湿润眸光注视着自己。  
“对不起，新一少爷，我弄脏了快斗少爷为您准备的衬衣。”少女楚楚可怜地说着，用着欲言又止的迷离眼神凝视着他，轻咬嫣红的下唇，齿缝间漏出轻轻的喘息，“您要是生气，就惩罚瑞纪吧。对我做什么都可以。”  
“……”这又是什么剧情？  
工藤新一腹诽，但无语的心情不妨碍他把这个冷得发抖还在演的家伙就势扯进怀里。女仆立刻露出甜蜜而惊喜的表情，极配合地伸手搂住他的脖子，如猫一般亲昵地轻蹭他的下颌，倒让侦探的双手实在无处安放，只好无奈地揽着对方的细腰。  
“新一少爷……”女仆敛低眼睫，轻轻地笑，“请您原谅瑞纪，千万不要把这件事告诉快斗少爷好吗？”  
少女仅矜持侧坐在侦探大腿靠外的位置，却大胆无比地前倾身体，双手攀着他的肩膀，轻轻贴近了他的唇。  
一开始仅是试探性的触碰，蜻蜓点水似的羞涩与纯情，但紧接着就一点点深入，探出舌尖，逐渐加大力道，难掩浓浓的热情和侵略欲，变成熟悉的得寸进尺。  
唇舌交缠，对方唇上的淡红唇蜜也蹭动到他的唇上，掺杂着甜蜜的柑橘味，鼻息间也萦绕着一种很清纯的少女香。天衣无缝的完美伪装，与本能中对此人气息的熟稔入骨，二者矛盾地交织在一起，导致侦探的感官发生了一种近乎印象割裂的错乱混淆，他搭在对方腰上的手指无意识地收紧。  
心情抵触地微微推拒，但没推开，反倒是他不知不觉被压倒在扶手椅里，任由胆大无边的女仆不知分寸地贪婪汲取。  
一时极静的氛围中，唯有窗外的风雪仍在不甘寂寞地呼啸作响。  
浮涌的暗香不动声色地燻调着迷蒙的氛围，烛火舔舐暧昧的空气，将引人浮想的人影映在墙面。  
工藤家堪堪十八岁的年轻继承人，清隽俊秀的名侦探，不知何时被自家放荡的金发小女仆骑在腰上。少年淡色的唇，白皙的脖颈，乃至被打开了两三颗衣扣的衬衣衣襟，都沾上了甜蜜的唇痕，女仆得意地瞧着自己的战果，大少爷微微喘息的模样就好像被肆意地蹂躏了一番似的，从骨子里透出的清冷气息与此时迷乱的状态形成鲜明的反差，简直是最让人无法把持的色情画面。  
越发忍耐不了想要将他吞吃入腹的欲望，女仆双膝打开跪在新一双腿两侧，支起身体，居高临下地凝视着他失神的脸孔，一手搭在他的肩，一手的指尖抵着少年喉间微微突起的喉结缓缓下滑，从打开的衣襟探进胸膛，掌心如被光滑细腻的触感吸住了一般，贴合肌肤，感受他砰砰作响的剧烈心跳。  
然后低下头，又一次吮住他的唇。  
好甜……  
工藤新一恍惚听见了一声轻笑，像他等候了许久，早春第一缕曛然的暖风，从唇齿间隙极轻微地溢了出来。那笑声中充斥着为所欲为后的餮足感，掺着几不可查的灼热喘息，愉悦，动情，已然无限接近于对方本身十分悦耳的音色。  
煽情的气息好似从他的耳朵一直撩到心脏，刹那间在胸腔里燃起了一把大火，他不知何时从那家伙的腰抚摸到大腿内侧的掌心都烫得出了汗，感受着掌下仍在轻颤的冰冷肌肤，忽然从混乱到不知所然的纷杂念头中摸出一丝头绪。  
女仆被新一打横抱起的瞬间惊得微微睁大了眼，倒也上道至极地娇呼了一声，双手揽上少年的脖子，脸颊晕红，春情脉脉地仰首凝望侦探优美的下颌。  
“新一少爷……”  
“你别闹。”  
名侦探真是满心的无奈，好在这不影响他稳健的步伐，趁着怀里人难得乖巧非常，他抱着这个让人不省心的家伙径直往主卧走。  
他心里有些古怪的感觉。在这大雪天的深夜，自己抱着一个女仆打扮的人去卧室，对方还活像一只发情的猫，口口声声用甜到腻人的声调唤他少爷，这事怎么哪里都有点奇怪。  
要不是不想看到这人第二天感冒……  
工藤新一为自己辩解。

他怀疑自己一定是鬼迷心窍了。  
不知为何，将对方放到床上以后，侦探没有遵循理智的指引用被子将这家伙给捂得严严实实，而是不知出自何种心情地撑在这人的身上，眼神微妙莫测。  
金发的小女仆微有紧张地曲起腿，裹着一层柔滑白丝的脚趾蜷缩着拧皱身下的床单，眼神如最纯真无害的小动物，忐忑而期待。  
手指仿佛有了自己的意识，轻抚着淡红的唇瓣，对方张开口任由他指尖的探入，唇瓣裹着指节，牙齿咬着指腹，轻轻吮吸，湿润的热力透过肌肤，立刻引人联想起了糟糕至极的事情，一股热流瞬间涌遍全身。  
工藤新一被刺激得瞳孔紧缩，轻吸了一口气，眼眸眯起，他抽出手指，按住对方的肩，俯下身去亲吻那张无声诱惑自己的唇。  
论吻技，他向来不如自己那热情而婉转的同居人。  
但此时此刻，许是一种混乱而灼热的冲动驱使，侦探的动作急切、不容逃避，强势得一时倾倒了对方，少女满心迷恋地搂住他的肩膀，眼底跃满了浓烈的情愫与饶有兴致的趣味。  
喉咙莫名干渴的感觉让新一有些焦躁，他重重地碾磨过对方唇上每一丝细微的纹理，舌尖抵开已经被吻得柔软丰润的嘴唇，滑入到湿热的口腔中，舌头纠缠着拧紧了对方，从中吸啜来带着微妙甜味的津液。  
那一丝丝的甜仿佛是什么效力立竿见影的催情药，侦探的呼吸渐沉，精神反而越来越紧绷。  
他抚摸到对方大腿的手指微微着力，无意识扯动间响起了布帛撕裂般的声音，将大半白丝剥离下来，如愿以偿地触及稠滑的肌肤。  
“哎呀，丝袜破了呢……新一……少爷。”女仆轻轻地笑，状不经意地展现出甜美的风情，贴在他的唇边喃喃絮语，“瑞纪好冷啊，求求您……”  
“咔嗒”一声，恳求时，对方灵巧的手指已经娴熟无比地挑开了侦探腰上皮带的卡扣。金属拉链缓缓拉下的声音莫名让人头皮隐有发麻，隔着一层柔软的布料，那个已经情动起来的器官被手指圈住揉捏爱抚的绝妙感受让他呼吸一滞，浑身似乎都不对劲起来。  
早先便已说过，黑羽快斗是体察人心的天才。  
只是一瞬间动了欲念，转瞬之间，最脆弱的部位被对方掌控的工藤新一就被反过来推倒，然后他脑海里才浮现的画面瞬间变成了现实。  
“好暖和。”对方叹息着说，稍稍扯低了他的内裤，那张湿润而淡红的唇宛如亲吻般地抵在他的性器的顶端，探出舌尖滑动舔舐，起初只是蜻蜓点水程度的接触，而后张开口，含吮住了光滑圆润的龟头，一点点将充血挺直的粗长茎身往口腔里深入。  
这、这实在是……  
工藤新一的眼前涌出了蒸腾的热气。  
性器被纳入到一个无比湿滑紧致的甬道里，仿佛对方的唇舌都化作了色情至极的性器官，无论是舌头缠裹起来还是口腔挤压带来的感受都强烈到让他呼吸不稳，更别提那时有时无的轻轻吮吸，酸软起来的腰部微微悸颤，头脑里只剩一片空白。  
模糊的视野中，跪伏在他双腿之间的女仆低敛眼睫，淡金色的发丝垂落在脸颊两侧，嘴里被男人的肉具塞得满满当当，模仿性交般地进出吞吐，不多时，连根部都弄得湿淋淋的。  
新一觉得他快被这个恶魔搞疯了。  
无处安放的手臂搭在额前，胸口积蓄着一股闷窒的热气，他深深地呼吸，口唇里溢出的气体遇冷后在视野里慢慢弥散成淡色的雾，屋室外微弱的光线将窗影延伸到高高的天顶，宛如漆黑的羽毛缭乱交错，是碎雪纷飞的飘影。  
他忽而咬住了牙关，有如一瞬间从置身于极热到极冷之间的交替，脊背猝然颤栗着绷紧，过于刺激的感觉好似将全身每一部分都催发出强烈震颤的频率，叫他用尽了力气仍是难以忍耐，齿间溢出近乎呜咽的声音。  
女仆缓缓地直起身，殷红的唇上沾着十分可疑的白色液体，只见对方伸出舌尖轻轻舔唇，而后得意地挑起唇角。  
“咕咚”一声明显至极的吞咽，侦探看得分明，对方颈间的喉结随之也上下滚动了一下。

几乎是下意识反应，工藤新一的目光当即下移，奈何这人穿着蓬蓬的短裙，他根本看不出来……  
“新一少爷想要了么？”  
这个混账怎么还在玩角色扮演？  
侦探有点恼怒，一点点，同时又清楚地意识到自己似乎真的拿这个Trouble Maker没什么办法。靠在床头，那近乎痉挛的知觉仍未从身躯退去，骨血深处深深残留着迷乱的热度，不充分燃烧的感觉令人燥热不已，或者说，欲求不满。  
他不做声地任由对方靠近自己，抬起一条赤裸的腿，脚尖勾起短短的裙摆。  
……变态。  
不由心里暗骂。  
“新一少爷……您果然是喜欢瑞纪的这个吧。”  
少女的话语仿佛暗含深意，笑意玩味。被女仆挨近的工藤少爷不想回答，别过泛红的脸，耳边传来湿热又酥麻的感觉，对方亲吻时刻意发出的色情水声更像是在暗示着什么一样。  
大腿敏感的肌肤被裙衬的蕾丝蹭得隐有发痒，更鲜明的，是抵着自己的火热肉具。就算看不到裙下风光，也能感受到蒸腾着蓬勃热力以及鲜活的血脉搏动。滑润的顶端已经微微吐出黏液，逐渐插入进来的时候，轻易可在意识里出现青筋浮显的粗长轮廓。  
明明中午的时候，就已经做过一次了。  
身体里被慢慢撑开的感觉让他呼吸再次变得急促，性器摩擦过的每一寸都带着刺激不已的酥麻与先前性事遗留的酸胀，实在怪异得难以言喻，新一隐忍地轻哼，阖上眼睑。  
好热，失去视野后性具在体内的感觉变得更加强烈，不止如此，还能嗅闻到雄性的性味与蜜糖的甜香，仿佛藉由着对方的插入，一并在身体里释放出来，淫靡而缠绵地侵染他的感知。  
蜷缩着绞紧床单的脚趾不禁绵软了，从脖颈上涌的热气使侦探头脑晕眩，他有些混乱地皱眉躲避对方的亲吻。  
“不……不行……”他吸气，“你出去……”  
“诶——”黏糖般的嗓音，“但是太紧了，进去了就出不来啊。”  
仿佛为了证实这句话，侦探被放倒在床上，硬热的性具厮磨着内壁往外抽出，对方抬高了他的腰腿刻意让这画面更加鲜明，短裙的阴影之下，根部流淌着淋漓汁液的通红肉具从紧紧缠裹吸附着茎身的浑圆穴口里缓慢拔出。潮湿的深处实在是太不争气，就在他看见这一幕的瞬间，禁不住颤抖地夹紧挤压起来，内里啜咬住了圆润的龟头，一边收阖着一边将体内的肉物吞得更用力。  
“唔……好厉害，一直把我往里面吸呢。”  
下身被抬高，身体的重心往上身偏移，性器在逐渐变换的角度下一点点重新陷入不住吞咬的后穴，这样体位的插入带来的压迫感分外强烈，微妙的刺激让他喘息不止。  
咕啾、咕啾，性器在变得越发潮湿的内里轻轻抽送，交合的部位发出了淫靡至极的水声。空间好似都晃动得错乱颠倒了，不断改变方向冲撞碾磨，导致脊骨深处都生出幽邃可怖的强烈颤栗，于是不得不更加用力地用双腿缠绕住对方的腰。  
只是他夹得越紧，那一阵阵几乎令他迷乱不已的浮涌浪潮越要将他摇晃着抛至不知所然的高点。  
身体好热。  
就像要融化了。  
工藤新一别过脸不去看令他血脉偾张的画面，覆满红潮的脸颊贴着触感微凉的床单，额发散乱，轻颤着不断持续发出潮湿的喘息。  
“呐……新一、新一少爷……”婉转而动人的甜腻声调，动情极了地轻吸着气，发出了荡人心驰的声音，“您喜欢瑞纪吗？请……请再尽情地使用我……”  
灼热的性器满满地塞在体内，深入贯穿到敏感得不堪触碰的地方，浑圆的顶端甚至还用力地碾了碾，刺激感强烈到侦探的手指蓦然揉皱了床单，他睁大眼，瞳孔却微微锁紧，张口半晌也没有声音。  
那个被插入的入口早已变得十分柔软，毫无缝隙地撑开吞咬着肉具，比起没触碰时泛出了更加红润鲜妍的颜色，每次抽插都从边缘溢出了淋漓的汁液，在被肆无忌惮地侵犯得抽搐不止的时候，淫靡的水声也越来越明显。  
“哈啊……好舒服……”  
无视了工藤少爷微不可察的抗拒，女仆用两指钳制住他的下颌，强硬地吻上他的唇。对方纠缠着绞紧他的舌，色情至极地舔舐吮吸，交缠的气息中还带着他射进去那些东西的浓郁性味，搅弄得侦探呼吸不畅，几乎头晕脑胀地吞咽着淌至舌根的津液。  
情热正酣意识迷乱，在女仆松开手指以后，他失神地喘息，近乎晕迷般地后仰头颅，将脆弱的脖颈与咽喉毫无遮掩地暴露出来。  
湿濡的亲吻紧随着落在他的下颌，舔舐着下滑，轻轻噬咬着颈间微微突起的喉结。  
柔韧的手掌也贴上了胸口，用细腻的指腹捻着乳尖，游离不定的气息透出灼人的热力，存在鲜明地熨烫着敏感的肌肤。  
明明只是被这家伙从后面进入身体而已，已经释放过一次的前端很快又擅自激动勃发起来。但最糟糕的不是自己意识到如此羞耻的事实，而是对方同样察觉到了这一点。  
“新一少爷好棒啊，又变得那么硬了呢……”轻笑着贴在侦探通红的耳畔吐气低喃，那只比女性更加雅致好看的修长手指也圈住了他的性器，套弄起来，“真让人高兴。让我们多高潮几次吧？好吗？射出的量足够多的话，说不定这里面就会孕育出工藤家的下一代了哦。”  
巧妙地省略了主语，导致语义与现实的境况截然不同，这人口里说着引人误会的言辞，实际却身体力行地做着与禽兽无异的逞凶行径。  
对这人的气息感知太过敏锐有时也会让他不堪其扰，那意有所指落在自己小腹的暗昧目光几乎让侦探羞躁得燃烧起来。  
“请让瑞纪的野望成为现实吧，新一少爷。”对方玩味至极地笑道。

“……不行。”  
冷酷无情的工藤少爷，他偏移开视线，微有恍惚地凝视着窗外漆黑夜幕里扑簌飞舞的洁白飘雪，湛蓝眼眸潮湿迷离，脸颊犹带动情的潮红，随着火热呼吸从唇隙溢出的白雾慢慢融化在寒凉的空气中，身体里也仿佛随着呼吸起伏的频率，缠绵而柔软地裹吸着灼热的肉刃。  
在对方微怔起来的刹那，他强抑喘息的声音轻轻送至耳边。  
“……不是黑羽快斗，就不行。”

现在的时间，是深夜十一点五十分。  
再坚持十分钟，就算他黑羽快斗确实履行了午后名侦探对他的要求。  
但是……  
“你可真让我束手无策啊……”女仆忍俊不禁地笑，扯去易容以后显露出俊俏的脸庞，漆黑额发微微濡湿，轻眨眼睫，淡蓝眼眸有如朗丽明粹的漂亮宝石，带着说不出的魅力与狡黠笑意，他压低了微哑的少年嗓音，“好犯规。明明先前是工藤新一自己说了不要黑羽快斗，我当名侦探今晚当真下定决心清心寡欲，没想你竟趁着我不在就找女仆偷吃。怎么办？我是不是应该吃醋一下？”  
“……”侦探没料到自己还能被倒打一耙，一时对黑羽快斗这家伙的无耻程度震惊到失语，唇角微微抽搐，忍不住讽道，“……我看你是应该吃条鱼冷静一下。”  
黑羽快斗眨眨眼，天性里无数敏锐的好战因子瞬间被前宿敌挑衅的口吻飞快撩动点燃，就算被提及了本能恐惧的事物，也不碍他扬唇挑起张扬无比的嚣张笑容，手指轻点侦探的胸口，眼神明锐地戏谑调侃：“行哦，只要名侦探明天还能起来下厨的话。”

他拉高了他的长腿，身体倾压下来，深埋在体内的硬物又开始了动作。  
“唔……等……啊啊……”  
在这种姿势下，确实是对方占尽了优势。工藤新一难耐地阖上眼睑，手臂攀上黑羽快斗的肩背，就算如此也无法抵挡自己被顶撞得颠簸不止的状态，腰脊酥麻一片，仿佛能想像出带刺的玫瑰在身体里自由伸展的状态，激流如电，又甜美不已，迷醉的感觉流转到全身。  
用于承受的部位已经湿泞到只能黏腻地吸咬着硬热的肉具，他张开腿，无意识地抬高腰臀，若有似无地厮磨着对方的胯部，溢出的液滴顺着臀沟的凹陷流淌到阴影，逐渐濡湿了身下的床单。  
“每次都是口不对心，明明被我进去了就缠人得要命……”黑羽快斗舒服得喟叹，性器被缠裹得欲情涌动，快感尖锐蚀骨，刺激得他兴奋到头皮发麻，只能深深地插入反复贯穿，逼出侦探更多好听的隐忍低吟和甬道无法自制的痉挛抽搐。  
新一咬着下唇留下明显的齿痕，猛烈的冲撞和带来的激楚令他头脑一片空白，卡在同居人腰上的腿根轻微地颤抖，被性具肆意进出的穴口已经微微红肿，紧窄湿软的内里被茎身厮磨到酸麻酥软，仰首倒置的视野只余晃动的床头以及遥远的天顶，莫名地轮流交转，喉间溢出的呻吟也渐渐再听不见。  
快点。  
快出来。  
深处阵阵涌流热烫得发酸，喂进穴心的龟头被一阵催促似的含吮啜吸，性器却不为所动一般，肉茎从穴口滑出湿淋淋的一截又尽根挤入，大力地抽送拉扯着敏感的内壁。  
“啊……啊啊……你快点……”濒临失控的他急切得声调都微微扭曲，“给我……快点……”  
“这么想要么？”魔术师的手，温柔地抚上侦探泛红的脸颊，“新一，你知道你想要的是谁吗？”  
“你……”失焦的瞳孔深处浮现出了他的身影。  
“嗯？”黑羽快斗轻轻地眨眼。  
“……Kid。”  
这家伙。  
黑羽快斗本以为自己会生气，至少会郁闷，但事实却截然相反，在听见这个名字久违地从侦探口中吐露出来的时候，竟也有一种颤栗至极的兴奋感从脊骨深处窜起，他不自觉地扬起了唇角。  
“好哦，那请让我继续满足你吧，名侦探。”  
终于性器抵着甬道的深处释放出来，工藤新一的意识短暂被刺激得断了片的时刻，黑羽快斗贴在他的唇边轻笑着低语，手指插进他的指缝间牢牢扣进，意味深长地拖长了声调。  
“无论是你想要的精液，还是kid，我都满足你。”


End file.
